Unified Earth Government
The is the civilian government of Earth that controls all of its colonies in the Milky Galaxy. Its power was diminished for 30 years while the military took emergency power. It was later returned yet not completely. The UEG was formed in 2075 for the possibility of future space faring colonization. From 2170 to 2524 it faced several internal issues and civil wars. These rebellions were pushed aside by the pressing first contact of the Covenant. During this period the UEG Government handed over power to the military. Dr. Ruth Charet was the first post war president followed by current president Sentzke. Following the Human-Covenant war an immense project to recolonize as much as possible was undertaken. Many of the planets were uninhabitable while others were only grazed slightly. The planets easily recolonized were prioritized while the more difficult ones were ignored or put aside. As of 2578 the colonies listed below are all that consist of the UEG. Politics/Government Each colony sends seven representatives to Earth to make decisions officials who are elected by their respective colonies. The government is divided into multiple branches similarly to the former United States, now United Republic of North America. In addition to the typical routes for legislation there are the occassional referrendum where all citizens can vote for a measure to be considered to become law. Culture When you combine combine over 196 countries and people from another universe you get something great. As most other factions originated from the UEG, the reaches of Earth culture are seen all across the galaxy. Media Various companies provide content for people to consume still. The internet is regulated by the Chatter Protocol Agency along with Waypoint, a more government oriented net. But hey we have net neutrality. Economy It's economy capitalist based. It is not reliant on trade with the other nations mostly due to the diverse resources from Earths colonies. The UEG's currency is the credit. It is used internationally as the standard currency of trade. Most trade that is done is within itself, the rest is with Central Galactic Empire, Cineris and the UCR. In the years following the UEG-UCR war an uneasy but relative peace set in. WIthout any conflict the recolonization effort has been able to speed up and bring economic resources to the UEG. Credits not needed to be put into the military were able to be used for economic development however resulting in a small peace time Navy of 600. The UN Credit is the international currency adopted by all the countries in the Milky Way for the reason of its dominance and convenience in the colonies that seceded from the UEG but continued to use the currency system. Military The UEG's military arm is the UNSC. It is divided into four branches typical of most militaries and the intelligence branch the Office of Naval Intelligence. The UNSC is meant to protect the colonies, protect trade ships and eliminate the enemies of the UEG. The UNSC is part of the UEG Department of Defense with a HIGHCOM appointed secretary to advise the President. Some nations/continental organizations of Earth maintain their own smaller militaries such as the URNA Armed Forces, EU nations, Russian Federation, India, and some asian countries. Races The UEG is made up of mostly Humans though there are a small percentage that are alien species. A small amount of Sangheilis made a small city in South America ever since the end of the Human-Covenant War. A tiny population of faunus also reside within the colonies. There are also quite a few Vagans who settled on the colony of Bliss after seeking asylum. Blue people too. Colonies A list of post-war colonies. The UEG once had over 800 colonies, but most were made uninhabitable by the Human-Covenant War. Foreign relations Prior to 2525 the UEG has no foreign relations as there were no other foreign entities. In the post-war scenario the UEG now maintains foreign relation with ex-Covenant species, mostly the Sangheili, and intruders of the Milky Way such as the UCR. Several former break away colonies have formal relations with the UEG including the government of Cineris, Miridem, Nippon and Exon. The UEG is part of the military-economic alliance - the CGE. In recent years the UEG has shifted to a more diplomatic approach with their NUNS counterpart but at the same time more aggressive to neutral nations by burdening them with debt and demands for military installations. Category:Organization Category:Factions Category:UNSC Category:Good Category:Super Power